In a skid steer loader and in other similar types of construction, farm and logging equipment there is a parking brake which is operated directly by the operator and there are also hydraulic controls which are foot operated for controlling the hydraulic boom and bucket cylinder actuators. When an operator has to enter the loader, he has to step onto various parts of the equipment in order to reach the operating position. There is always the danger, when entering or leaving the loader, that the operator will accidentally step upon the brake or hydraulic controls. Furthermore, the parking brake, although it should always be set when leaving the loader, is sometimes inadvertently left in its off position and, as the engine of a loader is normally left operating during most of an operating shift even when the loader is left inactive for short lengths of time, the vibration will sometimes cause the loader to move.